


isuto develops a ketamine addiction except ketamine is actually animal crossing

by Pisshurt



Series: Hot Time 😳 ass bang [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Fanganronpa - Fandom
Genre: Crack, GAYASS, M/M, Oh god, WHY DO I HATE MYSELF, What Have I Done, im apologizing to the bullshit katsuo goes through on a daily basis, isuto gets addicted to animal crossing, smut at the end, the longest and worst porn i've ever written :star_struck:, why are you gay, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:40:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24211492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pisshurt/pseuds/Pisshurt
Summary: my god why are you reading thiswhy did i write thisisuto gets addicted to animal crossing
Relationships: Katsuo Tsukuda/Isuto Senshuru
Series: Hot Time 😳 ass bang [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696978
Kudos: 1





	isuto develops a ketamine addiction except ketamine is actually animal crossing

**Author's Note:**

> i hate myself

Isuto woke up one fateful morning with an insatiable LUST for ANIMAL CROSSING because he's a thot and wants to cross them animals.

His boyfriend was sleeping next to him in his bed, definitely fully clothed. Sex?? Ew. Disgusting. :nauseated_face:

CUE ME SCREAMING AT THE TOP OF MY LUNGS BECAUSE THIS SUNBURN HURTS LIKE A MOTHERFUCKER AND I CANT WRITE FOR SHIT

Anyways

Katsuo was just. Sleeping. He looked kinda peaceful but like,, probably still ready to stab a motherfucker if they tried to wake him up

So Isuto kinda rolled out of bed, falling disgracefully onto the floor. He kinda laid there on the carpeted hotel floor:tm: for a few moments, and then stood up and embarked on his journey to get a Nintendo Switch:tm: and a fresh copy of Animal Crossing: New Horizons:tm: straight from the hotel storage closet. 

He had no idea why whatever the fuck you needed was in the storage closet. It was like,, magic or something. like DAMn

Isuto walked down the hallway, trying to find the closet SOMEWHERE. I mean, it had to be somewhere, and he was certainly looking :eye::eye:

And behold! There it was. Was it in a different location than it was yesterday? 

_Maybe it IS magic._ Isuto thought, opening up the door.

And behold again, there was a LOT of stuff in the storage closet. that shit's messier than my damn room

Isuto rummaged around in there a bit, but all he managed to find was the Lost and Found box.

He peeked inside, and... my goodness! Katsuo's willingness to admit he was gay! Isuto was wondering where that went. 

Now intrigued, Isuto kept looking inside the lost and found box. And, yet again, my goodness!

"Dad????!?!?!?! Is that you??!?!!?!" He shouted, about to cry. "Is this where you've been all this time?"

"Goodbye, son." Isuto's dad said, sinking further into the box, like it was some sort of interdimensional ball pit.

"Dad! No!" Isuto screamed, but it was too late. He'd already gone to get milk.

"Goddammit! This sucks." He said to himself. "I just wanted to play Animal Crossing: New Horizons:tm:!"

He sighed very loudly, and then continued on his quest. No use crying over spilled milk. haha milk

And then... there it was. A Nintendo Switch:tm: with a fresh, unopened copy of Animal Crossing: New Horizons:tm:.

Why were there so many trademarks in his head?? the fuck

He grabbed the Switch and the game's box, starting to walk back to his room. He wanted to get straight to playing, but if he encountered a Wild Maihime, she'd talk his ear off for like 30 minutes and he didn't want that.

She was a nice girl, just very. talkative. 

He wanted. _to cross the animals._

Isuto finally reached his room, opening the game's box, grabibing the cartridge, and poppin' that sucker into the slot.

The Switch gave him a notification that said _"fuck you! wait fifteen minutes for a download even though this is a motherfucking CARTRIDGE!"_

deadass that's what it said!!! no lie

He sat there on the floor and waited for the game to finish loading, and looked over at Katsuo, who was still sleeping.

Damn that was one HOT PIECE OF ASS in his bed rn but there were better things to do than wake him up by telling him how cool and sexy he was. He'd save that for another time, perhaps the next time he came down with a case of (lord forgive him) the HORNY

no horny right now :triumph: not in this christian household

Isuto's game finally loaded, and lo and behold. it was time to cross the animals.

He customized his character and then hopped right into the game, and his first two villagers were fucking RAYMOND AND KYLE ISUTO I'M GONNA KILL YOU AND TAKE YOUR PLACE I WANT THEM SO BAD

Isuto Senshuru: SHSL Electric Guitarist? MORE LIKE SHSL LUCKY STUDENT WHAT THE FUCK

He felt pretty damn proud of himself for getting MOTHERFUCKING RAYMOND but I digress

He played the game, getting everything set up on his island and selling his soul to Tom Nook for one (1) corn chip

Eventually, there was nothing left to do. and he wasnt no TIME SKIPPING CHEATER. smh he had to plug in his Switch and do nothing for a day. I guess he could spend time with his boyfriend i guess :rolling_eyes: i guess. fine

Katsuo was still asleep, despite it being like 11 AM (i mean same tf but) so Isuto kinda crawled back into bed with him, because despite his self-proclaimed non-horniness, he was kinda physically needy doe 

Katsuo kinda stirred in his sleep, and then just. :eye::eye: he's awake now

"Hi." Isuto said, just kinda :eye::eye:-ing back

Katsuo kinda leaned over n gave him a quick good morning kiss on the forehead IDK HOW HE DOES THINGS IM TIRED im sorry 

OOOOOOOOOOOOO WHAT A TIME TO BE ALIVE LIVIN IN THE FUTURE BLINGIN ON MY HOTLINE  
I WANNA TOUCH ON U U SEE ME IN MY ROOM WISH U WERE HERE RN ALL OF THE THINGS ID DO I WANNA GET FREAKY ON CAMERA I LOVE WHEN WE GET FREAKY ON CAMERA

sorry that's completely unrelated im listening to music and cyber sex came on

ANYWYAS

Isuto kinda went like :flushed: but he couldnt stop thinking about playing animal crossing. this was the first sign of addiction

Katsuo kinda stared at him, wondering what the fuck he was thinking about that made him like,, not respond to physical affection. Isuto was literally the most needy bottom he knew EVER what the fuck

Isuto was jus. idk man he's craving the crossing :weary: i need to stop 

Katsuo laid there in Isuto's bed just kinda. looking at him. Isuto was looking blankly at the bedspread.

"Are you. ok?????????????????????? wtf" Katsuo said after a second, and Isuto snapped out of his trance. 

"uH yeah I'm fine I'm just thinkign about stuff yknow" He said, panicking slightly. 

"Uh,, okay."

A few days passed after the first incident, and more and more just started happening :pensive:

Isuto would not. stop. fucking playing ANIMAL CROSSING i know it's really soothing though

He managed to get three more villagers, Midge, Doc, and Bangle. They were all REAL chillin and we love that

They hadn't technically moved in yet, but they were waiting. Isuto had finally given Timmy or TommY WHICHEVER TF RUNS THE SHOP IN THE NOOK TENT :sob: some iron nuggets and Nook's Cranny was now being built :triumph: progess

Isuto saved and closed his game, and then charged the Switch. damn it was almost dead smh 

Katsuo was staring at him from the bed. It was like 11 PM.

"Please get some fucking sleep, I'm literally begging you" He said, legitimately concerned for Isuto's mental health.

"No :sob: I have to :triumph: be on the grind 24/7 :star_struck:" Isuto replied. OH MY GOD WHAT IS WRONG WITH HIM

"You literally just plugged the Switch in. It's charging. Please. Get some rest."

Isuto sighed angrily, taking his jeans and jacket off and getting into the bed.

Katsuo wrapped his arms around him once he'd gotten under the covers, holding him against his chest to prevent him from escaping in the early hours of the morning to KEEP PLAYING ANIMAL CROSSING it wasn't like Katsuo was gay for his boyfriend or anything absolutely not

Isuto wiggled like a stupid worm for a second, trying to squirm out of Katsuo's grasp, but he was too weak. stupid twink has no muscles i tell you

he's basically just bones with skin on top of them istfg it's a wonder Katsuo didnt literally break every bone in his body when they did the nasty for the first time

Ugh :rolling_eyes: ig he _had_ to cuddle with Katsuo. smh my head

They both laid there in silence for a while, and then Isuto passed out. He was pretty tired anyways so it made sense.

TIMESKIP TO DA MORNING BECAUSE IDK WHAT TO DO AND SLEEPING IS LIKE FAST TRAVELING IN SKYRIM BUT YOU USUALLY WAKE UP IN THE SAME PLACE

Isuto woke up feeling terrible but he also hasnt slept in like three days sooooooooooooooooo 

He kinda closed his eyes and laid there for a while. But he couldnt fall back asleep so he tried to wiggle out of Katsuo's arms again, this time successful. 

Local Twink Is, Once Again, Back On His Bullshit: Part 69 haha sex heehoo funny

iM SORRY IM REALLY TIRED I FEEL LIKE I ONLY WRITE THIS WHEN MY BRAINCELL HAS LEFT THE CHAT :rage:

:pensive: wtf wtf i have NO BRAINCEll hhaha

ANYWAYZ

Isuto kinda grabbed the Switch and snuck out to go hide in the storage closet and keep playing his stupid game.

He walked down the hall and then looked at the spot where he could have sworn the storage closet was before, but it was gone. so it DID move he was RIGHT

He finally found the damn room, opening the door and locking it from the inside. He sat down and continued his quest to become the best mayor he could :triumph:

Sometime later, there was a loud knock on the door. "THIS IS THE HORNY POLICE. OPEN UP" a familiar voice said, obviously meaning business.

Isuto opened the closet door and there stood Mai, holding a nerf gun and wearing a cowboy hat. "Howdy pardner!" She said, sticking her head into the room and looking around. "Is Katsuo in here? I heard noises from behind this here door and thought you two were being gross again."

"Uh? No? He's back in my room, he was sleeping when I last saw him."

"And when was that?" 

He checked the time, and said "Two hours ago?"

Mai narrowed her eyes suspiciously at him. "Okay. I'll be keeping an eye on you." She replied, walking out and closing the door behind her. 

His life was getting kinda sad if people thought he was having sex but instead he was just looking after digital villagers on a digital island for 6+ hours a day. 

Isuto sat back down, and continued playing, a little disheartened.

IM GONNA SWITCH TO KATSUO'S POV BECAUSE IM TIRED AND I WANT AN EXCUSE TO MAKE FUN OF ISUTO FOR A WHILE

Katsuo woke up in Isuto's bed, kinda vibing for a while. He opened his eyes, and realized Isuto wasn't there. He immediately looked over to the Switch charger. It was sitting there, no Switch in sight. DAMMIT ISUTO LEFT AGAIN WHERE WAS HE :rage:

He stood up and walked out of the room, trying to find his boyfriend so he could _e n d h i m._ but not really tho because that's mean :(

He checked every hallway in the hotel, going into rooms he didn't even know existed and finding absolutely nothing. Defeated, he went to the cafeteria to think for a little while.

Once he walked in, he noticed Mai was sitting at one of the tables and just vibing, writing something on a piece of paper.

He sat down at a table, and she immediately noticed him. "Hi!!" Mai said with her usual enthusiasm, walking over to him.

"Uhm, hi." He replied, kinda awkwardly sitting there. She stared at him like :eye::eye: for a while, waiting for him to say something.

"Do you,, know where Isuto is?" He finally said, a little bit weirded out.

She frowned at him. "If I did, I wouldn't tell you. You're both on the horny blocklist." 

"Wh,, what??"

"The horny blocklist! It's a list of people who've been observed to be horny and therefore should be monitored by me, the horny police, to prevent horniness!" She smiled brightly.

"Who else is on there?" 

"Just you, Isuto, and Akari mainly! Everyone else is fairly normal."

heehoo Akari was on the horny blocklist >:3c nice

"Um... okay." He said, kinda having no idea what to do or say. Mai certainly was inch resting

"Why are you looking for Isuto, anyways?" Mai said, kinda staring at him again.

Katsuo sighed exasperatedly, and began to explain. 

"He started playing Animal Crossing a few days ago and has developed an addiction. He won't stop. playing. Animal Crossing." Jeez Isuto, why can't you get addicted to something interesting like ketamine

Mai giggled and replied "What's so wrong with that?"

"He won't sleep. He sits there for literal hours. I can't."

i caca

hahashdjskgdhsk i caca

"Ah. That's a problem. Anyways, I haven't seen him." FUCJKIGN LIAR!!!!!!!! YES YOU HAVE!!! BRUH MAI WYD

Katsuo shrugged. "Whatever, he'll show up sometime."

Mai nodded. "Yep! Good luck finding him!"

Katsuo stood up and continued on his quest to find the hotel's resident Animal Crossing addict.

He checked all the places he'd checked before, but to no avail. And then he saw the storage closet. Bruh wasn't that storage closet somewhere else yesterday??? idk man but here it was now

He tried to open the door, but it was locked. 

Well shit.

He wiggled the doorknob for a minute, and then suddenly the lock conveniently clicked open.

He pulled the door open, and there Isuto was. He looked like shit honestly, like he hadn't slept in days. But he kinda always looked like shit. so

Isuto deadass didn't even notice Katsuo at first, he was too busy just :eye::eye:ing at his Switch. Katsuo kinda stared at him for like,, thirty seconds before Isuto looked up and was like O SHIT

"uHM, hi, how long have you been there?"

"Like a minute??"

"Oh." 

They kinda sat?? stood?? idk katsuo is standing and isuto is sitting on the floor AGAIN my god he needs to learn what chairs are, but yeah katsuo is standing and isuto is sitting and they're staring at each other like :eye::eye: so yeah

wow i sure can use words

N E WAYS 

Isuto sat there in silence for a little bit before he said "Are you like,, mad at me?? or"

"No." Katsuo replied, shrugging and sitting down next to Isuto. "You just need to take a break."

"Yeah, I guess." He said looking back towards his Switch.

_wtf dude are you even hearing him????????????????????????????????????????? are you stupid?? i mean yes but like bruh_

Katsuo jus stared at him like :| and was like _well fuck it_ and picked Isuto's skinny ass up and threw him over his shoulder. Dude this guy was lighter than he looked wtf was he literally made out of bones and bones exclusively

Isuto kinda was like >:/ for a second, and then went limp like a cat that's been picked up and basically turns into jello

Katsuo opened the door to the storage closet and walked back to Isuto's room, unceremoniously tossing Isuto onto his bed after they got inside.

Isuto kinda sat there doing nothing for a bit while Katsuo took his blazer off and grabbed the Switch from Isuto's hands.

Katsuo put the console on top of the dresser, somewhere Isuto couldn't reach because he was too short :pensive:

switching back to isuto pov because hes stupid :relieved:

Isuto kinda >:( for a bit, and then started feeling less upset when Katsuo crawled on top of him, effectively pinning him against the bed. 

"Don't. Think. About. Animal. Crossing. For. One. Fucking. Hour." Katsuo said, bein assertive. 

Isuto's submissive ass was trembling in his metaphorical cowboy boots.

Isuto slid his jacket from his shoulders, dropping it off the side of the bed. Katsuo kissed his neck, lightly pressing his teeth against the pale skin. 

Isuto kinda squirmed for a moment, face goin kinda red. His legs were shaky, despite the fact that he was laying down. His breathing started getting shaky as well, and Katsuo reached over and lightly grabbed his shoulder to steady him a bit. 

At this point, there was a pretty thin line between what Katsuo was doing (he'd progressed to somewhat aggressively biting Isuto's neck and collarbones) and behavior that could be considered vampiric.

He was trying his best not to be super loud as per usual, but being in a mf emo band made it kinda hard not to be at least a little loud, even if he didn't sing. i promise he's actually kinda good at singing he just doesn't because he's better at guitar stuff and stun-gun already has a lead singer

Katsuo's mouth was absentmindedly wandering around his neck, kinda just kissin and bitin himb

He eventually pulled away, kinda staring at Isuto like :eye::eye: again as per usual

Isuto leaned forward and kissed him, putting his arms around Katsuo's waist.

Katsuo kissed him back, his hands traveling lower down Isuto's waist until they landed at his hips.

He pulled away, leaving Isuto kinda just sitting there with a red face. Isuto could feel his left thumb rubbing tiny circles into his hipbone, kinda just idly vibing

SORRY MY SOFT PLAYLIST IS PLAYING AND I FEEL LIKE IM DRASTICALLY CHANGING THE TONE OF THE FIC ITS NOT CURSED ANYMORE SOB

Isuto could feel his skin getting kinda warm, and Katsuo leaned in to kis him again. He'd been exhausted a little while ago, but now he was honestly chillin. 

His hands grabbed at the back of Katsuo's shirt, awkwardly holding him as they made out like IDIOTS i lov them

Katsuo's hand slid under his shirt, feeling around a bit before

FUCKIGN

WELL I WAS TRYING TO WRITE GAYASS SHIT BUT I GUESS YOU HAD TO SEND KAT'S ANIMAL CROSSING VILLAGER FUCKING _ZOOMING_ SO NOW I'VE COMPLETELY LOST MY FOCUS

GOD FUCKING DAMMIT

okay well let's try this again

Katsuo's hand slid under his shirt, feeling around a bit before he jokingly pinched Isuto's nipple, causing him to SCREAM LIKE A LITTLE BITCH and ruin the sexy mood they had going on

Katsuo immediately was like "What?????????????????????????????? the fuck" and Isuto just awkwardly stared at him like :flushedZ:

There was absolutely no going back. He had OFFICIALLY lost all of his dignity and the few ounces of self-respect he'd previously had. god damn isuto what the fuck is wrong with you

Katsuo was staring back. because WTF but also because like is Isuto okay?????????????? probably not

Isuto laid there as Katsuo awkwardly started touching him again, this time being really careful to make sure he didnt scream again

Katsuo's hand kinda went lower, his fingertips brushing over Isuto's abdomen. Isuto inhaled sharply, and it was gettin close to the time for A POORLY WRITTEN SEX SCENE™

He could feel his brain kinda going :BONK: because damn he was feeling p horn knee (ILLEGAL!!!)

uh oh his pp hard o no

Katsuo noticed that his pp was hard. uh oh

Isuto kinda just. laid there like :flushedL: before Katsuo's hand stalled. He looked up at Isuto waiting for his permission to. touch da pp

"Go ahead," Isuto said quietly, and Katsuo broke eye contact to effectively touch da pp. because everyone knows eye contact whilst pp touching is GAY and therefore a life sentence in pp jail

IDK JUST GO WITH IT

Katsuo FINALLY touched da pp, and Isuto kinda awkwardly sat there biting his lip and trying not to moan like a LOSER except in this fic he isnt a virgin anymore which is a strange concept

he is once again trying not to be the biggest bottom in the entire history of bottoms

whats the male version of a pillow princess because thats isuto. he kinda sits there and does nothing except for when he actually does stuff which has basically only happened in the rp and not in a fic

Katsuo stopped touching da pp to unzip Isuto's jeans, OH YEAH TIME TO GET NAKEY

Isuto propped himself up on his elbows and then took his shirt off, exposing his scrawny torso. YES KING GIVE US NOTHING!!!!

Katsuo pulled Isuto's jeans off, and then unbuttoned his own shirt and put it on da floor with the rest of their clothes. He resumed touching Isuto's pp (which was. noT 4 INCHES OR SMALLER THAN 4 INCHeS), and Isuto's hips involuntarily twitched a bit and pressed forward into Katsuo's hand.

Katsuo's pp was. now hard. heehoo WTF WHY IS HIS PP 8 INCHES DOE IM NOT OVER IT

Isuto was starting to get even more horn of knee, like damn he was just ready for his guts to be wrecked already. FUCKING WHORE

Katsuo's hand slid underneath his boxers, touchin his BARE pp which was different :flushed:

Isuto's head fell back onto the bed, moaning loudly. Katsuo started givin him a handjob because pp idk

Isuto's entire body twitched, and hot DAMN this felt p good

Eventually, Katsuo stopped. Isuto kinda looked up like <:(, but then Katsuo took his gloves off and put two fingers against Isuto's lips.

Isuto looked at him like "well okay" and opened his mouth, sucking on his fingies like a weirdo

Once the fingies had been properly sucked (you have absolutely no idea how much i hated writing that), Katsuo reached down and pulled Isuto's boxers off. 

He then jus. fingers in his ass fingers in his ass kanye west he likes fingers in his ass

THAT MEME IS DEAD????????? OKAY IDC

Isuto moaned again, his eyes screwing shut. WOAh sex

Katsuo started goin faster, because honestly at this point they both were just ready to. pp

Another finger slipped in, and just. SEx

Katsuo sorta leaned down and bit Isuto's collarbone because. his color scheme makes my brain go SEXY VAMPIRE!! 

Isuto was jus. feelin really good now. IDK ITS LATE AND I WANNA FINISH THIS BUT ALSO. SEX

//SEX?? 

-allister, 2020

n e wayz

isuto must be kanye west because he sure likes fingers in his ass

maybe he's just a bottom bitch boy

Katsuo's free hand held his hips down, as Isuto had basically lost control of his lower body. His hands grabbed at the bedsheets, trying to keep himself grounded whilst getting fingerfucked.

His abdomen twitched, and Katsuo pulled his fingers out. damn smh

Isuto whined like a stupid, and Katsuo just. >:( damn bitch stop being so impatient.

Isuto watched him pull his pants and boxers off, whole dick out wtf gay little monky

Next thing he knew, Katsuo's hips were against his ass and wow okay sex wtf

He moaned loudly BECUASE WHO WOULD HAVE GUESSED he's loud im sorry

I FEEL HIGH ON KETAMINE RIGHT NOW :star_struck:

im more interesting than isuto, get fucked loser

OH WAIT

haha im so funny

ANYWAYS

Isuto was just. WOW OK HE'S HAVING SEX!! gayass

im too tired to make this serious at all

Katsuo was thrusting into him, but also was somewhat concerned for Isuto because he WAS SO FUCKING LOUD but i mean he's always loud tho

They just kept fucking for a while, and then Isuto realized how close he was because he was :pinching_hand: this close to cumming all over the place like a STUPID

Isuto's back arched, and he was like. almost gonna cum. BUT HE JUST FUCKIG COULDNT WHAT THE HELL he has pp issueS?? sequel where they go to the doctor and isuto is diagnosed with erectile dysfunction

NOW HIS THEME SONG _REALLY IS_ GET IT UP OH MY GOD

FORGET I SAID THAT OH MY GOD

Katsuo's thrusts started getting faster, and then Isuto FINALLY FUCKIGN CAME!! HE DOESNT HAVE ERECTILE DYSFUNCTION AFTER ALL also yes i know that's probably not what erectile dysfunction is but im tired and writing this feels like a fever dream

Isuto's entire body convulsed as he rode out his orgasm, and then Katsuo also jus. orgasm time my guy

Isuto exhaled as Katsuo collapsed on top of him, and they jus. cuddle? :pleading_face::point_right::point_left:

AND THEN

SUDDENLY

WHO ELSE WOULD MAKE A CAMEO, BUT COWBOY MAI!

Mai kicked the door open and screamed "THIS IS THE HORNY POLICE! DROP YOUR PPS AND PULL OUT BECAUSE YOU'RE GOING TO JAIL FOR A VERY LONG TIME!" 

She threateningly pointed her nerf gun at Katsuo, and said "I swear to god this is why you're on the horny blocklist. Fucking DISGUSTINg!!! At least you're not straight though, straight people are worse than horny people." She left without another word.

What an inspiring speech, Maihime.

They both kinda sat there for a bit before Katsuo was like "well at least isuto isn't playing animal crossing" and Isuto was like "at least im not in pp jail rn"

Isuto then passed out from exhaustion and just. idk man.

THE END TO MY BEAUTIFUL STORY 

**Author's Note:**

> i really hope you didnt enjoy this


End file.
